


翻译 Arrival 初来乍到

by coffee666, MrHeroJones



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 仿生人革命之前, 和平抗争线, 家庭剧, 康纳是史上最先进的家庭主夫, 意外的性方面的电路play？, 日久生情, 架空, 柯尔没有死, 浅显易懂的伏笔, 电路play, 盖文还是他妈的无药可救
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHeroJones/pseuds/MrHeroJones
Summary: 家政仿生人康纳和汉克、柯尔、相扑，一家四口快快乐乐过日子的故事。却也满是波折。





	翻译 Arrival 初来乍到

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arrival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899730) by [coffee666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666). 



翻译：我  
校对：[@Dsion](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=493065265)  


 

全文梗概：  
汉克只是想为柯尔维持一个好的家庭环境。他从没想过这么个一脸蠢相的东西竟然也会笑、会哼歌、会倾尽一切保护柯尔。康纳和其他仿生人不同——但他们都不知道这其中的差异到底有多大。

 

第一章

梗概：康纳发现，他的新家和人类很令人激动。

***

//蓝色，最能代表人类的颜色。//  
//蓝色的嘴唇，//  
//蓝色的静脉，//  
//蓝色，那遥不可及的，我们母星的颜色。//  
——Regina Spektor

-

这里很安宁。RK800对此处以外的世界一无所知，也无意深究。鸟群聚集在阳光斑驳的草坪上，他一走近就散开了。他笑着跟随鸟群来到它们着陆的地方，又看着它们因为他的走近再一次四散开来。

他远离了小路，但这不要紧。禅意花园很小，他迷不了路，也从未有人告诉过他要做什么。但她出现了。

她就坐在停于水面的船上，手中撑着一把伞。她在等他，他很清楚这点。但他不想和她说话，他只想待在花园里。

他移开视线，瞥到一处从未踏足过的小径，那里有一块石碑，正散发着柔和的光芒。他盯着那块石头。那是什么？ 

「RK800，请到这里来。」她在船上叫他。他不情愿地向临时码头走去。「我觉得在你离开前会很乐意划着船兜兜风。」

「我要去哪里？」他问道。他已经上了船，双手各拿起一支桨。 

「你的数据协议已经安装完毕，马上就可以到模控生命商店里陈列展示了。」阿曼妲笑着说。 

「但我不想——」 

他看到某种一闪而过的——怒意浮现在她的脸上，他闭上眼睛，再睁开。当然了，他不应该这么说。他什么都不该想。他是个仿生人。 

花园消失了，他突然意识到了自己的现实所在。模控生命白到失真的精装店面之内。有人正盯着他的展示柜。RK800对他们露出微笑，但他们走开了。

「我想这款就是您需要的。」店员领着某个顾客来到RK800的展示柜前，他们的声音隔着玻璃有点听不清，RK800分析了一下这位顾客。

「可能吧。」顾客抓着他短短的胡须。「它都能做什么？」 

「它有什么不能做？」它笑道。「RK800是一台原型机——绝对找不到第二台一样的。它可以为您的家提供最好的照顾。」 

「所以它能做饭？还有料理家务之类的？」顾客问道。 

「我们更倾向于『生活管理』这个词……」 

「那它到底能不能做饭？」他开始不耐烦了。 

「可以！有超过五千种食谱。它也能清理房间，同样有超过五千种的室内装饰风格。也能照顾孩子，照顾宠物。」 

「这两种我都需要……」顾客自言自语道，RK800感到他的釱泵漏跳了一拍。 

//狗狗？//他满怀期待地想。 

「我们试试吧。」店员把手放在展示柜的面板上，柜子的前玻璃滑开了。「自我介绍一下。」 

「你好。我是RK800，最先进的原型机，很高兴认识你。」 

「它的模样有点蠢啊。」顾客抱起了胳膊。RK800皱起眉头。顾客惊讶地笑出了声。 

「我觉得它看起来很酷！！」直到这时RK800才注意到顾客还带着一个小男孩。男孩往前走了几步，把手放在仿生人的脚上，抬头看着他。「我们可以要它吗，爸爸？」

「我得确定一下——你可以照顾好我儿子吗？这是最重要的事。在我没时间的时候给他做饭、辅导功课、洗澡，诸如此类的事。你能行吗？」

「可以。」RK800点头。

「那我们就要它了。」

小男孩抓住RK800的手，拽着他走到他父亲和店员身后。RK800停顿了一下，从展示柜走下来跟上，男孩抬头对他露出了微笑。

「你好机器人！我是柯尔·安德森。」

「你好，柯尔。」RK800微笑。「我是康纳。」

他们签书面文件的时候，康纳耐心地站在旁边——柯尔依然紧紧地攥着他的手。在最后签名落款之前，那位顾客还是对保修范围和充电站的运送费小声表达了些许不满。

「RK800，登录你的主人。」店员说。康纳看向那位顾客。

「呃，汉克·安德森。」他说，有一丝不确定。

「我是汉克·安德森的仿生人。你好，汉克。」康纳笑了，汉克移开了视线，不好意思地抓抓胡子。「这样就可以了？」他问店员。

「等等——RK800，登记你的名字。」它说。

「他是康纳！」柯尔笑道。

「我是康纳。」康纳想保持面无表情，但当他低头看向柯尔的时候，嘴唇还是不由自主上扬了起来。

「好，可以了？」汉克抓住柯尔的手，柯尔的另一只手还在康纳手里。

「是的。感谢您选择模控生命。」

于是他们离开了，三个人别扭地手牵着手走向大门。康纳放开柯尔的手走到前面为汉克打开门。汉克看了他一眼，像是没预料到康纳会这么做。康纳只是微笑着等待汉克和柯尔先走出去，他紧随其后。

「我装有GPS追踪系统。」在他们走向汉克的车时，康纳说。「但以防万一，您最好还是记下我的序列号。313 248 ——」

「我记不住。」汉克打断他。

「我写下来！」柯尔爬到车的后座，翻开座位上放着的一本填色书，然后从椅缝中掏出一根紫色的蜡笔，融化的蜡已经给座位留下了一些脏迹。「三什么？」

「313 248 317 - 51。」康纳看着柯尔在一张未填色的页面小心地沿着边缘写下那串数字，也跟着进到后座坐到柯尔旁边，为男孩扣好安全带，然后又扣好了自己的。

汉克发动引擎，在调整后视镜的时候先盯着康纳看了一会儿，然后才把它调整到合适的角度。

「等等，汉克。」康纳倾身向前。「你要系安全带。」

「什么？」

「系安全带，爸爸。」柯尔开始在另一页上涂色。

「安全带可以救命。」康纳微笑。

「啊。对。」汉克扣好了他的安全带，康纳向后靠了回去。

回安德森家的一路上都非常安静。柯尔靠在康纳的肩膀上睡着了，轻轻地打着呼噜。康纳看着窗外驶过的底特律街景，他也趁机观察了一下汉克。他有一头已经开始变白的浅色短发，但他有一双和蔼的眼睛。康纳觉得他看着不错。

他们终于开上了安德森家的私人车道，康纳小心地越过柯尔的身子为他解开了安全带。

「我来吧。」汉克走到后座的位置打开车门，把柯尔抱起来。男孩没被惊动。「反正也到了他该睡午觉的时间了。」

康纳默默把当前时刻登记为了柯尔午睡的时间，然后跟着汉克走向屋门。

「见鬼……等一下……」汉克的双手被柯尔占着，还努力地想够到钥匙。

「请让我来。」

康纳把手放在门上，刚好停在电子锁的上方。他的LED灯快速地转了一下，然后只听“咔嗒”一声，门开了。康纳收回手，看着汉克。

「最好不是所有仿生人都能这么做。」汉克嘟囔着打开门。「我可不想让其他仿生人闯进来。」

「不会的。我能获准打开这扇门是因为这里被登记为你的住址，而你又被登记为我的主人。」

在跟随汉克走进屋内的时候，他的说明不自觉地停止了，因为有某种伸着舌头、尾巴疯狂摆动的生物从屋子另一头快速冲了过来。

「狗狗！」康纳蹲了下来，让狗扑到他身上。他搂住大狗的脖子，把脸埋到他的毛里。

「相扑！」柯尔在汉克的臂弯里喊出了声，汉克把他放了下来，但汉克的眼神从未离开康纳，他的表情很复杂，好像同时混杂着畏惧和好笑。

柯尔模仿康纳把脸也埋进狗狗侧面的肚皮里，相扑兴奋地摇头晃尾，不知道该多舔舔哪张脸。

「好狗狗。」康纳轻轻地说，大狗舔了舔他的脸，他笑得一脸幸福。

「没错，好狗狗！」柯尔笑着说。「想看他耍把戏吗？」

「想。」康纳点点头。

「相扑……打滚。」柯尔往后退了一步。

相扑竖起耳朵，好奇地看了一眼柯尔。然后，他趴下来，翻了个身，把四只爪爪伸向空中。柯尔抓住机会揉揉他的肚皮，康纳也揉了揉。

「太厉害了。」康纳说。「是你教他的吗？」

「不是，是爸爸教的。」柯尔抬头看向汉克。

「也不是很难。」汉克嘟哝。「我养的每只狗到最后都能学会。」

「爸爸，我现在能吃饼干了吗？」柯尔问。

「哦对，稍等一下小伙子。」他向着门走去，却又停下来。他有点好奇地望着康纳。「嗯……康纳，从后备箱里把买的食物拿进来。」

「好的，汉克。」康纳最后拍了拍相扑的头，走了出去。

他的系统显示温度为65度*，虽然他自己并无感觉。他把手放在后备箱上，眨眨眼解开了锁，打开后备箱拿出两袋子食物。再次走回前门的时候，他听到了柯尔和汉克的说话声。  
（*译注：华氏65度=摄氏18度）

「康纳会睡在我的房间吗？」柯尔问。

「我……不觉得他们需要睡觉？」汉克回答。

「好吧，也许他可以在我睡着前陪着我。」

「我还以为你想让我陪着你？」

康纳进门走向厨房，把吃的放在橱柜上把它们一一收好，拿到饼干盒子的时候他停顿了一下，把它拿给了柯尔。

「你要吃吗，爸爸？」柯尔撕开盒子。

「吃。」

「你要吃吗，康纳？」

「他们不吃东西。」汉克说。

「你不吃吗？」柯尔看着康纳从袋子里拿出最后一件物品。

「不，我不吃东西。但我希望有一天我可以吃……也许吧。」康纳低头看着他。「虽然我不能吃，但是可以告诉你饼干里面的具体成分。」

「嗯……说说看？」柯尔拿出一块饼干递给康纳。

康纳把饼干拿到唇边咬掉一小块，不知为何，他极度在意此刻汉克看他的目光。他能感觉到他的分析系统正在运行。

「总脂肪量大约0.5克。」

柯尔笑了，康纳也感觉轻松了起来。他不知道是什么这么好笑，但是他很高兴他的技能似乎逗乐了这位应该让他照顾的小家伙。康纳把被咬掉一小块的饼干递回柯尔。

「晚饭你能做什么？」汉克问。

「你想让我做什么？」康纳歪歪头，脸上依然带有一丝笑意。

和安德森家短暂的相处已经让康纳对他们有了一点了解。尽管是被单亲父亲所抚养的，但柯尔看起来是个非常懂事的孩子。

汉克似乎也是个亲切体贴的人，尽管他明显对拥有一个仿生人感到非常不自在，好像都不知道该怎么和他说话。

「可以吃墨西哥玉米饼吗？」柯尔问。

康纳打开冰箱扫描了一下食材，然后又瞥向食品柜，再次进行扫描。

「我可以做墨西哥玉米饼。」

「耶！」柯尔蹦了起来。

「嘿小伙子，去躺下休息一会儿吧，好吗？」汉克摸摸柯尔的头。

「但是我不累！」

「不用睡着，只是去休息一下，好吗？」

「但我不想休息！」柯尔哀嚎起来。

「我给你讲个故事怎么样？」康纳屈膝蹲下，以同样的高度看着男孩。

「是好听的故事吗？」柯尔怀疑地问。

「我的记忆库里有超过九千个故事。我确定至少有一个算是好故事。」

「那好吧。」柯尔又抓住了康纳的手。

在柯尔的房间里，康纳把柯尔抱到床上坐好，脱掉了男孩的鞋和裤子，接着给他盖上毛毯。

「你房间有些乱。」在把裤子叠好放在抽屉柜上的时候，康纳评价道。

「那是因为我的玩具箱太小了。」柯尔嘟哝着闭上了眼睛。

康纳在心里默默记了一笔，以后只要有机会就一定要把这里好好收拾一下。然后他关上灯，走到房间另一边想拉上窗帘。

「不……」柯尔在毯子下局促不安地动起来。「不要拉窗帘！我想要亮着。」

「好的。」康纳走了回来，坐到了床脚。「好了，你想听什么样的故事？」

「想听……关于……机器人的。」

「像我一样的机器人吗？」

「不，是那种真正的机器人。你知道的，带着激光！还会发光的那种。」

「有个故事，是关于一个机器人的，他带着激光，还会发光。」康纳开始了，听着柯尔快乐的笑声，让他也不禁微笑了起来。「他非常强壮，行动敏捷，还很聪明，但是没有人类的命令，他就什么都不能做，于是他等啊等，直到某天一个小男孩发现了他，并把他带回了家。」

「他们过得幸福吗？」柯尔问。

「幸福。」

「不行。」柯尔翻了个白眼。「他们不能就这么幸福地生活在一起了，你要加一些冲突进去。」

「有一天……机器人摔倒了，他的胳膊掉了下来。」看着柯尔惊得倒吸冷气的样子，康纳有些得意。「但是男孩的父亲帮他把胳膊装了回去。」

「这故事可真奇怪。」柯尔闭上眼睛翻了个身。「你要再想一个不糟糕的故事晚上讲给我听。」

「好的，我会再想一个不糟糕的故事。」康纳从床上起身离开。

他走回门口，看到汉克站在走廊里，他正紧紧盯着他，脸上带着某种仿生人无法识别的表情。

汉克站在那里，看着康纳轻轻地从地上捡起玩具把它们放进玩具箱。康纳在他的注视下把所有的脏衣服放进洗衣篮里，拎着它走到过道。

「我随时可以开始洗衣服了，汉克。」康纳说，在身后关上了柯尔的房门。

「不用管我。」汉克说。「还有，呃，有个要求。不要进我的房间，除非我让你进去，懂吗？」

「好的，汉克。」康纳点点头。

康纳走进卫生间，把毛巾放进了洗衣篮里。他站在那里，在镜子里瞥到了自己的身影，然后停下了身。他把筐子放在了地上，往前几步走到洗脸池前，开始更清晰仔细地观察自己。

在此之前，他只在禅意花园的水中见过自己的倒影，他的棕色头发依然是模控生命出厂设计的发型，一缕头发掉出来落在前额上。他伸手想整理一下，却又停住了，决定忍住不去理会它。

他的制服外套上写着他的名字和型号，旁边有仿生人的三角标志和臂带。外套的袖子总是掉下来碍事，康纳考虑了一下外面的天气和人们当下流行的穿着，脱下了他的外套，只留下了白色的系扣衬衫，然后把衬衫的袖子卷到了手肘。

「嘿康纳，速度快一点。」汉克轻轻地敲门。

「抱歉汉克。」康纳把外套搭在手臂上，又拿起了洗衣篮。

他打开门，看见汉克在门外等着。汉克后退了一步，露出有些吃惊的表情，又一个让康纳读不懂的表情。康纳与他擦身而过，走向洗衣机所在的车库。

他把脏衣服倒进洗衣机里，回到客厅把外套挂在了门的挂钩上。那上面已经挂了一件更大号的大衣和柯尔的蓝色小帽衫。康纳知道在外面的公共场合他还是要穿回这件代表他仿生人身份的外套，但是现在不用穿着它，感觉也很不错。

在往厨房走经过客厅的时候，他看见汉克坐在沙发里，脚翘在咖啡桌上。电视开着，但是汉克的眼睛跟着康纳穿过了整个房间。

「你和柯尔有不能吃的东西吗？」康纳在沙发前停下来问。

「呃，没有。但是要保证柯尔别吃太多的垃圾食品。我真的不该让他吃饼干，但今天是星期六，我们每隔一阵子都会抽空放纵一下。」

「我明白了，汉克。」康纳转过身走进厨房。

「呃，康纳？」

「什么事，汉克？」

「……算了没事，只要别搞得一团糟就好。」

「好的，汉克。」

康纳走进厨房，开始准备做墨西哥玉米饼。这是他第一次做饭，但他却觉得轻车熟路，因为只要遵从系统说的做就好了，老实说这甚至还……挺有意思的。

相扑似乎对有关食物的一切都很感兴趣，他走过来，拱了拱康纳的腿。康纳正要洗手，不得不强忍住了拍拍他的冲动。

「嘿，那不是给你做的！快过来。」汉克过来把相扑赶到了一边，大狗笨重地移回了他自己的食盆前。

「我什么时候该叫柯尔起床？」康纳问，转身走到水槽洗手。

「就这会儿。我来吧。」汉克开始往走廊那边走。「你做饭就好。」

「好的，汉克。」康纳以完美的精确度切好生菜和番茄，然后打开小火热了热肉。

「味道好香啊。」柯尔说，打着哈欠慢悠悠地走过来。

「已经快好了，先去洗手吧。」

康纳看着柯尔走到水槽踮起脚尖，挣扎着想够到水龙头。康纳迅速弯腰抱住柯尔，把他举起来。

「嘿，我爸爸也会这样把我抱起来！」他笑着打开了水龙头。

康纳感到后脖子的嵌板处有种轻微的电流刺痛感。这汗毛倒竖的感觉告诉他汉克又在盯着他看了。康纳的釱泵怦怦狂跳。

「洗好了！」柯尔说。康纳把他放下来，开始摆盘。

汉克把柯尔抱上他的座位，康纳赶紧把餐具摆好。他把菜端上了桌，放在他们面前，然后叠好餐巾放到柯尔的腿上。

「想喝牛奶还是水？」汉克问柯尔。

「牛奶。」柯尔回答，康纳开始往冰箱走。

「我来吧。」汉克站了起来。康纳退了一步，看着汉克给柯尔倒了一杯牛奶，又给自己拿了一听啤酒。

在他们吃饭的时候，康纳就站在旁边，看着柯尔开心地哼哼着跟汉克说下周学校要做的事情。

下一个任务在康纳眼前弹了出来，要他去看看正在洗的衣服。康纳走进车库停了下来。洗衣机已经停下了，康纳往洗衣机里面看去，发现里面是空的。接着他看向烘干机，那里面正转着毛巾和柯尔的衣服。

这些一定是汉克做好的。康纳走回厨房，看着刚才那项任务消失在视野里。

「你好？是的……好的。」汉克正站在离桌子不远的地方讲电话。他看过来，和康纳四目相接。「对，我找了可以照看柯尔的人。」

「你要去工作了吗爸爸？」柯尔问。

「是的，突然有事。」汉克叹了口气挂断了电话。「我得去趟局里。」

「噢……那你什么时候回来？」

「我回来的时候可能你都睡着了，小伙子。」

「唔……」

康纳把汉克的盘子拿到水槽里开始冲洗。汉克走进卧室换衣服。

「你父亲是一位警官。」康纳问道，想验证他的猜测。

「对，他会抓坏蛋。」柯尔点点头。

「听起来很了不起。」

「并没有。」汉克穿着工装回来了。「文书类工作多得要命，报警的人里有一半都是在浪费我的时间。」

康纳拿走了柯尔的盘子，准备整理厨房，却突然感到一股奇怪的静电，汉克的手正搭在他的肩膀上。康纳盯着汉克的手，他的处理器花了一会儿的工夫思考，然后他才看上汉克的脸。汉克点点头，示意康纳跟着他。

康纳抓过一条毛巾擦干手，跟着汉克走到大门口。汉克去拿他的外套，他们顺势停了下来。

「听我说，」汉克压低了声音，「柯尔可能会很麻烦。我不在的时候他经常这样。尽量逗他开心，洗澡的时候让他玩玩具，睡前让他稍微看一会儿动画片。」

「他应该什么时候睡觉？」

「别晚过九点。他可能会耍赖，求你让他晚点睡，但是你不能屈服，懂了吗？」

「好的汉克。」

康纳看着汉克离开，车子从私人车道上开走。他走回厨房，柯尔正趴在地板上玩玩具小汽车。

「嘿，你可以帮我把轨道装好吗？」柯尔期待地看着他。

「可以。」康纳根本不知道那是什么，但他就是为了柯尔才在这里的。

柯尔从他的房间拽出来一个箱子，箱子上印着玩具的完整组装图——绕了一大圈的橘色玩具车赛道。看起来似乎是很多块拼成的。

「爸爸说我玩完之后必须再装回箱子去，因为太占地方了。」

「放在你的房间里怎么样？」康纳问，从箱子前转过头。

「那里也没有地方！」

「我会腾出地方来。」

康纳把箱子放到了柯尔的床上，继续他早先清理地板的工作。柯尔看着康纳把地上的玩具一个个捡起来放进玩具箱，等玩具箱满了就开始把它们挨着个儿地摆到架子上。

「如果你把它们全都扔到床底下会更快的。」

「那样有悖我的程序，而且那也不算是真正的整理。」

终于，地板上有足够的干净空间可以让康纳打开箱子来拼装分块的玩具赛道了。柯尔也过来帮忙，整个赛道不一会儿就装好了。柯尔把他的小汽车放到赛道上，看着它们往下滑去完美地转了个圈。他笑了起来。

「现在该你了。」柯尔把所有的小车都摆在地毯上。「选一个。」

「选哪个？」

「选你想要的。」

想要的？康纳不知道什么是想要。他仔细调查了每一辆车，分析它们，根据它们的重量、大小、材质测定速度。他选了最快的那一辆。

他把小车放到轨道上，看着它往前走。小车转完回盘冲出了轨道的终点，最后落在稍远一些的地毯上。

「哇哦！太酷了！」柯尔抓住那辆车自己照样子走了一遍，好像觉得这样很好玩，玩了好半天，直到康纳的内部时钟提醒他到了洗澡的时间。

「该洗澡了。」康纳站了起来。

「嗷，我不想洗！」柯尔开始耍赖，但是康纳无视了他，继续向浴室走。

他放好水，手伸进水里分析温度探了探冷热，接着往浴缸里倒进泡泡浴液，看着它慢慢起泡。

真有趣。在此之前康纳从未洗过澡，但是模控生命确实是这样对用户建议的：如果突然觉得自家仿生人太脏了那就可以洗洗澡。也许某一天他也可以洗一洗，如果汉克允许的话。

「该洗澡了。」康纳站在柯尔的门前。

「好吧。」他叹了口气，站起来走向玩具箱。「我的船在哪里？」

康纳走到他身后够到玩具箱，看都没看立刻就确定了那艘玩具船的位置。柯尔笑了。

康纳站在浴缸外给柯尔洗头发，柯尔就在浴缸里玩他的玩具船。他玩性大发，动作有些大，水从浴缸里溅了出来，浸湿了康纳的衬衫。

「对不起！」

「没关系，我是防水的。」康纳拿起一条毛巾擦干净了地上的水。

「闻起来像橙子。」柯尔拿起那瓶洗发水。

康纳继续给柯尔洗头发，听到这话，他就把手放到了唇边。少许泡沫滑过唇边点到了他的舌头上，他的系统开始分析成分。

「但是尝起来不像橙子，里面也没有任何橙子的成分。」

「呕，好恶心！你居然吃肥皂！」柯尔大笑着蹬腿，溅到康纳身上的水更多了。

洗完澡后，康纳让柯尔选好想穿的睡衣帮他穿好，然后让他在客厅看动画片。

康纳从烘干机里拿出衣物，叠好收起来。之后在心里记下等柯尔上床睡觉之后要去打扫厨房和客厅。

「我为你准备好了另一个故事。」康纳说。

「好吧。」柯尔打了个哈欠，关上电视跟着康纳回到卧室。

他爬上床，康纳给他盖好毯子。柯尔伸手想要一只之前康纳放在了架子上的毛绒玩具，康纳把它拿过来递给柯尔。

「有个故事，是关于一个机器人的，他有激光、会发光，还带有一些其它很酷的功能。」康纳坐在床脚开始讲故事。「这个机器人发誓要保护一位六岁的小王子。有一天，小王子被一只恶龙绑架了。」

「哇哦。」柯尔困倦的声音至少这次听起来像是有点兴趣了。

「之后这个机器人用他的激光打败恶龙，恶龙变得非常非常小，他变成了一只狗狗。这只狗狗还长着鳞片和翅膀什么的。」柯尔大笑，看到他笑了，康纳非常高兴。「他们把他起名为相扑。柯尔王子，相扑，还有英俊的国王从此以后在城堡里永远幸福地生活在一起。完。」

「真有意思。」柯尔闭上了眼睛。「尤其是有关爸爸的部分。」

「什么？」

「你说他是英俊的国王。真有意思。」柯尔的声音渐渐微弱，康纳在自己的脑子里回放了一遍那个故事。

他确实这么说了，但他也不知道自己为什么会这么说。也许是他的程序努力想加入一些现实中的细节让柯尔不会感到无聊。但是，这细节一定也是从康纳的认知中来的。他决定直接忽略这件事。

康纳慢慢地站起来往门口走，他关上灯，与此同时却听到了柯尔的哼哼声。他睁开眼睛看向康纳。

「太黑了。」

「你有小夜灯吗？」

「没有，我又不是小孩子了。也许你可以在这里再待一会儿，你的头上就有一个小夜灯。」

「好的。」康纳注意到他的LED灯在屋子里投射出一片淡淡的蓝色光芒。他又坐回床脚处，等待着。

他观察着柯尔，等所有的分析结果都显示男孩完全沉入梦乡之后，康纳站起了身，他停了一下，又一次看向柯尔。他弯下身子，在柯尔头上印下一个轻轻的吻，然后离开屋子，在背后关上了门。

他开始打扫卫生了。他整理了厨房，把所有的盘子都洗干净放好，接着又走到客厅继续清理。等所有的地方都清洁完，他回到浴室。浴室里没有太多的工作要做，车库里也是。

他看向汉克房间的门。一道红色的屏障挡在他的眼前，禁止他靠近。

【未经允许不得进入汉克的卧室。】

于是康纳停下来。他转而走进装着仿生人充电站的客房。这个房间很空，只有一张没有床单的床和一个空的衣柜。衣柜的镜子上有一个裂缝，但是康纳依然在前面停顿了一会儿，看着那里面自己的倒影。

他走上充电端口闭上了眼睛。他能感觉到电流轻轻地在系统中涌动，重新给全身流动的釱液注入能量。这样的感觉很放松。也许不如一个热水澡来得舒服，但依然……很不错。

-

汉克忍住打哈欠的冲动挪到他的桌子旁，努力想让自己保持清醒。事情比他想象中拖得更久，他现在真的很担心柯尔，只希望康纳可以让柯尔安分地上床睡觉。

康纳。他的仿生人。汉克·安德森有了一个该死的仿生人。现在这是实打实的了。

他本来不是这么计划的。买仿生人的钱原本应该是用来出去度假的，但是无论这笔度假资金攒了多少钱，夏威夷总是那么遥不可及。底特律好像总是有事情发生，他无法离开。

也许这样是更好的选择。

柯尔需要有人照顾。汉克原来觉得只要有他就够了，毕竟他和柯尔已经就这样过了六年。但是有一次汉克没送柯尔去上学，柯尔把午餐盒忘在了公交车上，于是学校那边立刻就觉得他是一个烂家长。

「安德森先生，没有人那么说。」校长出奇的通情达理。「我们只是觉得对您来说最好还是考虑一下我们提供的住校或者课后计划，还有其他为需要工作的家长提供的资源。」

「柯尔下午需要我。他不愿意在学校里待更长的时间。」汉克忘了说无意冒犯。

「那为什么不考虑一下优惠政策？我们可以给您一些表格，然后您就可以得到折扣了。」

「保姆的折扣？」

「仿生人的折扣。」

那天之前汉克从没进过模控生命的商店。这里很亮也很怪，似乎玻璃柜里的所有仿生人都在盯着他，就像是他们被困在了玻璃后面，暗地里想要逃走。

不……仿生人不会想要怎样。所有人都知道这一点。

他不是特意选的康纳。他知道那个店员很清楚他对仿生人屁都不懂。也许他应该事先查查相关的资料。康纳说不定要价过高。

一个又贵又一脸蠢样的家伙。

并不是他想要这一款。没错，原型机听起来是高端上档次，但是他唯一喜欢的一点就是它可以做饭和清理房间——这他妈是重要的——于是汉克就决定要他了。

他是真的一分钟都不想在那家店里多待。柯尔好像很喜欢那个仿生人——行吧，这就够了。更何况，柯尔马上就为康纳取好了名字，这着实让他在这整件关于仿生人的事上心理压力减轻了不少。

本来应该是这样的。直到他看见那家伙的行为举动。

它为汉克打开了门，像是个奴隶，又或是一位礼貌的约会对象。随便了，不管哪个都挺诡异的。

等回到家，它跟相扑打招呼时所表现出的喜爱可真是把汉克吓得不轻。但仿生人不应该有喜欢这种情感的。也许是家政型号仿生人都设计成了喜欢家庭宠物的样子。这样就说得通了。

这就行了，就这样吧。康纳并不奇怪。

汉克这么告诉自己。现在他终于完成了工作，开始清理办公桌。并不是说汉克之前没怎么接触过仿生人，只是康纳的行为表现得实在不像他之前在街上、在广告里看到的仿生人那样。但这什么都说明不了。

也许所有的仿生人在他们主人家里时都会更随便一些。他不知道是不是所有的仿生人都会脱下他们那件制服外套穿着便装做饭，与此同时还会不自知地哼着歌，要不就是自己编出个蠢蠢的故事讲给孩子听。

也许康纳就是那么特别。这会是件糟糕的事吗？

「好了杰弗，我完事儿了。」汉克是除了福勒队长以外全警局走得最晚的。他把外套搭在肩膀上，习惯性地往回走，走到队长办公室门外打了个招呼。

「抱歉留你到这么晚，汉克。珍要生气了吧？」

「今晚照看柯尔的不是她。」汉克移开了视线。他不能一周两次这么频繁地麻烦邻居，现在他再也不用麻烦人家了。「是，呃，我的仿生人。」

「喔，挺好。那玩意做家务活可他妈棒了。」

「你家也有一个？」

「没有，但我妹妹有。那玩意差不多能说四百种语言。回去试试你家那个能说多少种，要是哪天局里找不到翻译可能还得麻烦你把它带过来。」

直到福勒笑出来汉克才意识到他是在开玩笑。汉克礼貌地笑笑，点头说了句晚安。他一直都觉得福勒其实是个挺有意思的人，要不是福勒总惹他生气，说不定他们能成为朋友。

汉克到家的时候，家里还给他留了灯。汉克慢慢地在屋子里四处查看，感受整个家不同寻常的整洁。他从没在一周之内收拾过一间以上的屋子，这就意味着安德森家同时有多于一间的干净屋子是闻所未闻的事。

客厅和厨房全都一尘不染，连睡着的相扑那里也是如此，一叠干净的毛巾摞在浴室的橱柜上。最后，汉克去看了柯尔。

他不知道柯尔这怕黑的毛病是什么时候开始的，但他很高兴康纳找到了让柯尔入睡而不开着门还亮着走廊灯的方法。

康纳……汉克打开自己卧室的门，发现仿生人没有进来，欣慰地叹了口气，然后他走到客房。

康纳站在充电站里，闭着眼睛，脸上还带着淡淡的微笑。汉克正打算就这样走开，但不知为什么他还是走近了。

仿生人穿着灰色的短袜，汉克往门边瞥了一眼，发现康纳的鞋子整齐地放在了那里。康纳的衬衫上隐隐约约能看到食物和水的脏迹，汉克轻笑，知道那一定是给柯尔洗澡时留下的。

他没想到要给康纳买替换的衣服。实际上他很惊讶模控生命的店员没有向他推销附加服装或者其他的什么鬼玩意，就为了让他花更多的钱。

但是尽管如此，就算是仿生人也不应该每天都穿同样的衣服。汉克写了张便签，记下要给康纳买些东西。他还得问问他想要什么尺寸的衣服，以及他是不是有偏好的颜色。一个有偏好的仿生人。这说法太搞笑了。

汉克关上客房的灯，蓝色的光芒在一室幽黑中晕开。他又回头看了康纳一眼。康纳依然微笑着，借着光芒这么看去，他的表情看起来很平静。汉克只希望他可别在凌晨三点就充好电，然后就开始折腾了。

汉克迅速地洗了个澡（还停下片刻把柯尔的玩具船从浴缸里拿出来），然后就回卧室准备睡觉了。在抽屉里翻找干净内裤的时候他叹了口气，意识到之前他应该让康纳也把他的脏衣服洗掉。

他瞥了一眼最底部的抽屉，接着拉开了它，那里面有很多年他没再穿过的衣服，包括几件很老的乐队T恤和运动服。他妥协了，向自己对那个机器人的同情。他一手抱过这个抽屉里的所有衣服。

他把这些衣服放进客房的抽屉柜里，乱七八糟地塞进去。这样就可以了，现在康纳应该能领会他的暗示了。汉克又把一件旧T恤和一条运动裤放在柜子的顶上，希望康纳明白他的意思：在脏制服洗干净前，他可以先穿这两件。

之后他回到自己的卧室瘫倒在床上。他有种预感，今晚会做奇怪的梦。康纳在他小小的充电站里也会做梦吗？他们说仿生人会梦见什么来着？电子羊吗？

\- 

禅意花园里依然是夏日。康纳没想过会再次见到这个地方，但这里和他记忆中一样美好。他在这里的形象似乎是由真实形象决定的，这意味着如今他在这里也是裸足。

好吧，还是穿着袜子的。尽管如此他还是能感受到花园里这条石头铺成的小路在脚下的感觉比之前好得多。他的袖子是卷起来的，能感觉到风和阳光，这感觉算得上是……温暖？也许他在这里是有感觉的？

他漫无目的地闲逛了一会儿，寻找着之前见到的那块石碑，当它终于出现在他的眼前时，他兴奋地小跑了过去。阳光和煦温暖，鸟群四散开来，他沉浸其中，脸上露出了微笑。

他倾身靠近，伸出手悬在手掌型面板的上方。

「康纳？」

「阿曼妲。」康纳不情愿地收回手转过身。「你好吗？」

「应该是我问你。」她站在前方的一个高坡上低头看着他。「新住处怎么样？还有安德森一家？」

「挺好的。」康纳刚才还非常急切地想继续调查那个石碑，听到这话，他改变了主意。「是非常好，我觉得。柯尔是个可爱的孩子，很快就接受我了。家里还有一只狗。我喜欢狗。」

「那汉克呢？」她的眉毛挑了起来，这让康纳不禁觉得她是不是知道他的全部心思。

「他……挺不错，人很好。我有自己的房间，他还会自己做一些零散的家务。」

「他的工作呢？你都知道些什么？」

「问这些做什么？」

「保持警惕，康纳。不是所有人都像安德森一家。有些人类想伤害仿生人，这是一回事，有些仿生人想伤害人类，这就又是另一回事了。」

「伤害……人类？但是这不可能。我们的程序——」有风吹过，树叶沙沙作响，康纳眨了眨眼，然后她就消失了。「阿曼妲？」

「保持警惕，康纳。」

「阿曼妲！」

康纳睁开眼睛，环顾这间客房。他的内部时钟显示此时才是早上七点。他决定在到做早餐的时间之前先做一些零星的家务。

他走向屋门的途中注意到了抽屉柜。顶部的抽屉稍微拉出来了一些。他把抽屉打开，看到里面全是衣服。他快速扫描了一下发现这些是汉克的。为什么放在这里？就连柜子顶也有一些。

这些是给他的吗？仿生人穿人类的衣服很奇怪，不过在公共场合才会这样。在私下里这是由主人决定的。如果这是汉克所希望的，那么就没问题。而且他平时穿的制服也已经脏了。

康纳解开衬衫扣子露出光裸的胸膛，接着就脱掉衬衫然后又脱掉裤子。他今天会把这些全都洗掉，以便能尽快换回来。他迅速地穿上了汉克的衣服。

汉克的衣服？不，是他的衣服。至少现在是。康纳停下来低头看着那件T恤，脑中数据库搜索的结果显示那上面的图案是某个乐队的标志。

它非常柔软。康纳抓住前面的布料，感受那松散的布料在他手中揉搓的感觉，接着他把布料贴到了脸上。他的鼻腔感受器检测出洗衣液以及非常微弱的除臭剂的味道。

如果他真的能闻到就好了。

不能再浪费更多的时间了，康纳拿起脏衣服把它们放进卫生间的篮子里。他的余光注意到镜子上还贴着一张便签。

//提醒：给康纳买衣服。上衣，裤子，内裤（？）

康纳笑着把这消息记录进他的系统里。等到了时机他会提醒汉克。他发现抽屉里放着便签本和一支笔，于是他自己写了一张便签贴在了汉克那张的旁边。

//提醒事项已为你记录。我的工作效率比便签好得多，汉克。请让我记录你所有的提醒事项、待办列表、以及约会提醒。——康纳

他把自己的便签贴在镜子上，把汉克那一张稍微盖住了一点，之后就去了厨房。说不定柯尔会想吃松饼？说不定汉克也愿意。

为他们做事让康纳很幸福。至少，如果他能感受到这种情绪的话，这种心情就是幸福。

他蹲下来拍了拍相扑。幸福。就在这里。也许吧。不——他很确定，幸福就在这里。

 

tbc

 

作者后记：

希望你们喜欢这个故事！！我简直喜欢死这游戏了！

你可以在汤不热上关注我 @frappuccinio

******

题记是一首歌的歌词：

Blue Lips - Regina Spektor - 单曲 - 网易云音乐

https://music.163.com/song?id=21572505

这篇译文的更新也可以在lofter上看  
http://connorboywithacoin.lofter.com/post/1f9b2a34_12bf9ffb4


End file.
